Assemble: Thor's POV
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: it's a version of my story, Assemble, but told from Thor's POV
1. Chapter 1:The Group

(A version of my story Assemble, told from Thor's point of view.)

-Part 1: The Group-

I had agreed to work with these people to put an end to Loki's schemes, though a strange lot they were. There was a strangely attired man carrying a sheild of some kind, a man in metal armor, a crimson-haired woman dressed in black, and a young, golden-haired lady. But, if they truly intended to stop Loki's schemes, then they were my allies, for we had the same goal. I was sitting on their strange aircraft. Most of them were keeping to themselves, but the golden-haired woman sat down across from where I sat. She gave me a smile as she did so. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at the lady's face. She was rather attractive, with her golden hair and eyes as deep blue as the ocean. Her smile was as bright as the sun itself.

"Hi. I'm Madison Koehler. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." she said, extending her hand to me. Madison. To me, it was a name that sounded equal parts strange and lovely. I was unsure of how to greet the Midguardian woman, so I did as I would on Asgard.

"Greetings, Lady Madison. I am Thor Odinson. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said politely to her. I took her hand and lightly kissed it. She pulled her hand away quickly, not the reaction I had imagined. I feared that I may have offended her as our customs are very different. I feared that maybe here that was considered intrusive.

"My apologies, Lady Madison. I forget that I am not in Asgard. Our customs are not the same. Please, forgive me if I have offended you in any way." I apologized to her. I feared that she may not forgive me, or that she may have thought me strange. The last thing I intended was to offend her or scare her. After a moment, she smiled.

"No, it's fine. It takes a lot more than that to offend me." she said. I was so happy to hear that. I sighed in relief, and returned her smile.

"I am relieved to hear it. You are too kind, Lady Madison." I said to her.

"Oh, no problem at all." she said. Hearing this made me smile again. I looked around the room.

"This is a strange manner of travel. I had no idea humans had such things." I said. She smiled, seemingly amused by this. She was rather attractive. With her beautiful blue eyes on me, and that beautiful smile, I could barely think properly.

"Oh, this? It's called a plane. We have lots of these, lots of different kinds." she said, "Oh, but, I'm sure you don't care about that boring stuff." I found myself paying close attention to her as she spoke. It wasn't the explanation itself that I found so fascinating, rather, that I enjoyed listening to her speak. I could not bring myself to look away.

"That is not so. I am enjoying listening to you speak." I said. She looked rather surprised to hear that I felt as such.

"Oh." she said, "Still, you're a God and everything. I don't want to bore you with stories about our aircrafts." I laughed slightly. It was attractive how she spoke, how she said this with such a light-hearted tone to her voice. And, she looked almost as if she was slightly embarrassed. It was also amusing how highly she thought of me. A god? We Asgardians are hardly gods. My father had always told me that we live and die, just as humans do. But, to her, I must seem much more than mortal.

"What?" she asked. Her beautiful face was twisted in confusion.

"You are rather amusing, Lady Madison." I said, smiling at her. I had intended for it to be a compliment, though I suspect she did not know quite what to make of it. She had a strange look on her face, and "Oh, um, thanks." she said.

"You are most welcome." I said. Though she was thanking me, I suspected that something was troubling her. Then, I heard the voice of the crimson-haired woman known as The Black Widow.

"Alright, guys. We're landing soon." she said. Soon, we had reached our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

-Part 2-

Loki was taken off to a prison cell on the yet stranger aircraft which we boarded. If Loki should attempt to escape, a trap door would open, and the cell would fall into shards of metal, which presumably would mean his death.

We sat around a table, watching on a device which allowed us to see a man by the name of Nick Fury talking to Loki. The man known as Fury, who I assumed to be the leader of the organization, told him how the cell worked.

"An impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki said, smiling. He was plotting something, of that I was sure, though exactly what it was, I did not know.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury said.

"Ah, yes." Loki said, "The beast, makes play he's still a man." I was unsure of what they were speaking of, however, I suspected that it had something to do with the man in our group by the name of Bruce Banner. I was told that, when angered enough, he would undergo a transformation into some sort of monster known as The Hulk. For reasons unknown to me,what Loki had said very much angered the lady Madison. She stood, slamming her hands down onto the table.

"Why that...!" she said, "He's got no right to say that! And, with that stupid smile plastered on his face!" She began to walk away, and I feared that she was going to confront Loki. No good could come of that, and I was concerned for her. Without even a thought, I grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face me. We ended up standing much closer to one another than I had intended, so close, in fact, that our faces were almost touching. We stared at one another for a moment. Being this close to her, I could feel my heartbeat quicken. Her beautiful face, those crystal blue eyes, that golden hair that shone in the sunlight... She reminded me of some sort of Asgardian princess. I was certain that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Th Thor..." she said. I could not bring myself to look away from her. She seemed nervous as well, and we each took a step back to put a more comfortable distance between us.

"My... apologies, Lady Madison. I had only meant to stop you from going in there with Loki." I told her. The last thing that I wanted was for her to think that I was trying anything inappropriate.

"It's fine." she said. She seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"Do not go to speak with him." I said, my hands still resting on her small shoulders, "He means to rile you up. He means to rile all of us up."

"Thanks, Thor." she said.

"You are most welcome." I said, smiling at her. She returned my smile, and the both of us sat back down. We resumed watching Fury and Loki.

"You must be desperate to call on such pitiful creatures." Loki said.

"You take my people, threaten my world with war, take a power you can't hope to control, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury said. I glanced towards Lady Madison, and she had a smile on her face. She seemed to think highly of the man called Fury, of that I could tell. I was unsure of exactly what their connection was, however. And, though I was almost certain it was not a romantic connection, I found myself slightly jealous of him for having such a close relationship with her.

"Ooh, it burns you, doesn't it? All that power in your grasp, and for what, a warm light for all of man kind to share? And, then, to be reminded what true power is." Loki said.

"Well, let me know if "True Power" needs a magazine or something." Fury said. Fury left the room and Loki alone in his cell, and, momentarily joined the rest of us at the table.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce Banner said.

"Thor, what's Loki's play?" asked the man known as Captain Steve Rogers.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any other world known." I said. I knew nothing else about Loki's plan.

"We shouldn't focus so much on Loki. His mind is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce said. I knew that he meant no offense by it, and that he spoke the truth, but it bothered me slightly. He did not have any right speaking of matters which he knows so little of.

"Have care how you speak. He may be beyond reason, but he is still of Asgard, and he is my brother." I said.

"He killed eighty people in two days." The Black Widow said. She was correct. Loki had killed many people, innocents. I had no right defending him in this matter.

"He's adopted." I said.

"I think he means to rile us up." Captain Rogers said.

"I think so, too. From what I read in the file, that's Loki's MO. His cunning is his weapon." said Lady Madison. She had read something of Loki? She must have done so to prepare for this ordeal. How intelligent of her to do so.

"More importantly, I want to know how he turned two of the sharpest men I kbow into his own personal flying monkeys." Fury said. I hadn't the slightest idea as to what he was speaking of.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." I said.

"I do." Captain Rogers said, smiling proudly, "I got that reference."

A while later, everyone seperated, going their own way on the aircraft. I could see Lady Madison looking out of the large windows. I could not help but wonder if there was something in particular that had her attention. She seemed troubled, or, at the very least, deep in thought. I found myself wondering what she was thinking about. I couldn't help but approach her.

"Thor. Hi." she said, smiling slightly at me. Her smile seemed to light up the very room.

"Lady Madison, you look as if something is troubling you." I said, "Is there any way I can be of help?"

"I'm just thinking, that's all." she said.

"Are you certain you're alright?" I asked her. I was concerned for her.

"I was just thinking about why I joined S.H.I.E.L.D." she said. S.H.I.E.L.D. was presumably the organization that she worked for.

"If I may ask, why is that?" I asked her.

"My father was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He was good friends with Nick Fury. I idolized my father, thought he and Nick Fury were just so cool, secret agents, saving the world. I wanted to be just like them." she said. It was clear to me that she thought very highly of her father, the look in her eyes when she spoke of him made it clear. It explained her connection with Nick Fury as well. After a moment, however, her expression changed.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was eighteen." she said. I understood now the reason her expression had changed. Memories of her parents were both good and bad for her.

"I am sorry to hear of that." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But, be glad that you have such fond memories of them." I wished I had more to offer her than words.

"Thanks, Thor." she said, smiling at me. It seemed that my words were of some comfort to her, and I was happy to see it. I found myself smiling as well.

"You are most welcome. If I can ever be of assistance to you in any way, do not hesitate to tell me so." I said. I realized at that moment that I would do most anything to see her smile.

"Thank you." she said, "You know, it's funny, my mother used to tell me stories about Asgard, about you, but I never thought I would ever actually be talking to you."

"About me?" I asked. This surprised me. It was the last thing I expected to hear.

"My mother knew a lot of stories about Asgard, about Odin, about you. For most of my life, I always thought they were just stories, until I heard about how you fell from the sky." she said, laughing slightly. I laughed with her for a few moments, but, as I looked at her face, I thought of the burden that Loki was causing for her and her people. And, he has caused her people to suffer before.

"Thor?" she said, looking into my eyes. She must have noticed that I was troubled about something.

"When I first came here, Loki's rage followed me, and your people payed the price. Now, again." I said. It was because of me that this was happening to her world, her people. And, this was not the first time.

"Thor. That wasn't your fault. This isn't your fault. You're not responsible for Loki's actions. He's the one doing this." she said. Though, I was glad to hear that she did not blame me, I still felt some guilt for what my brother was doing.

"Loki's mind is far afield. It is not only power he seeks, it is vengeance upon me." I said, "There's no pain worth prices when it comes to him."

"Some guys think that. Until the pain starts."

I heard a voice from just above us, and both Lady Madison and I looked in the direction of the voice. I saw Nick Fury coming down the steps of the walkway. I was unsure what he was asking of me. Was his desire for me to kill my brother? I looked at him.

"What are you asking me to do?" I asked.

"I'm asking, what are you willing to do?" Fury said.

"Loki is a Prisoner." I said.

"Then, why does it feel like he's the only one on this boat that wants to be here?" Nick said. At that moment, we heard something coming from down the hallway. Fury, myself, and Lady Madison went quickly down the hall to see what the commotion was about. When we entered the room, Black Widow was there with Iron Man and Bruce Banner. Black Widow was telling Bruce that he needed to remove himself from this environment as Loki's plan was to upset him, unleashing the Hulk. This seemed highly plausible. Loki always had some sort of hidden scheme.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Bruce Banner said. He seemed irritated, though I knew not why.

"Dr. Banner, this is just what Loki wants. You need to step away." Black Widow said to him. Whatever her methods of discovering this information, she seemed certain.

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce said.

"That was just in case..." Black Widow began.

"In case you needed to kill me, but, you can't. I know. I've tried." Bruce said, "I got low. I saw no end, so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So, I focused on helping people, and, you know what? I was good. But, you had to drag me back here and put everyone on this ship in danger."

"What is Phase Two, anyway?" Iron Man asked. Though I knew nothing of what they were discussing, I was certain that Iron Man was not helping the situation. What reason could he have for wanting to do so? Were we all not on the same side? Though, Iron Man did not seem the type to cooperate, or function as part of a team. I had alreafy witnessed this first hand. At that moment, Captain Rogers walked into the room and slammed some piece of machinery piece down onto the table.

"Phase Two is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Tesseract to make weapons. Sorry, Tony. You're computer was moving a little slow for me." Captain Rogers said. If that was so, it was no wonder Nick Fury wanted to reclaim the Tesseract. But, what of Lady Madison? Did she know of this? Could I have been wrong about her all along? I searched her face for an answer, but, I could not come to a conclusion. At the moment, she seemed genuinely upset concerning the situation at hand. What she knew beyond that, or how she felt about it, I could not tell. Bruce Banner was getting angrier by the minute. Nothing good could come of that.

"We're not a team. We're a time bomb. We're a chemical mixture that creates chaos." Bruce said.

"Everybody, stop. This is just what Loki wants. Fury can explain everything. Just calm down." Lady Madison said. Was there an underlying reason that she knew of that I did not? Or, did she so strongly believe in Nick Fury that she was blinded to the truth? Was there any reason that could justify what they were doing? Lady Madison was not a bad person, of that I was now sure. Either she truly believed that they were doing the right thing, or she had too much blind faith for Nick Fury. Either way, I found myself wanting to take her away from this which she had gotten herself into, take her somewhere safe, where she wouldn't be involved in all of this. But, the Tesseract had to be regained, first and foremost.

"What I want to know is why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to make weapons." Bruce asked.

"Because of him." Fury said, pointing to me. Me? I did not understand. I was there with the purpose of helping them. I was their ally. It pained me to think that they could feel otherwise.

"Me?" I asked.

"A few years ago, we got a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town." Fury said. He was correct in that aspect. This I could not deny. I had brought trouble to their world on more than one occasion. But, that was Loki acting alone. My people and myself were allies to the humans, not enemies. In no way did we condone Loki's actions. Lady Madison seemed furious.

"Now, wait a minute, Fury. That's not fair!" she protested. Even under the circumstances, my heart leapt at hearing her come to my defense.

"My people want nothing but peace with your people." I said.

"But, you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury said, "We realized that we are all hopelessly and hilariously outgunned."

"'Cause a nuclear deterrant always calms things down." Iron Man said. I could not help but think that, if someone could quiet him down, there may have been at least a chance at solving things.

"Remind me how you made your living again." Fury said. I knew not what they were speaking of, but Nick Fury's tone made it clear that he was pulling no punches with Iron Man.

"I'm sure if Stark was still making weapons, he'd be knee deep in..." Captain Rogers began.

"I'm sorry. When did this become about me?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm sorry. Isn't it always?" Captain Rogers said. I had thought at least him above such things. These were Earth's champions, squabbling like children?

"You people are so petty. And tiny." I said.

"How can you all be so naive?!" Black Widow said. An argument ensued within minutes. It continued until we noticed that Bruce Banner had in his hand the scepter that we had taken from Loki.

"Dr. Banner, step away from the spear." Captain Rogers said. Bruce seemed to realize what he was doing, almost as if he was had not been himself, and he placed the scepter back down onto the table.

"Sorry, guys, you don't get to see my party trick today." he said, and he began to walk out of the room. At that moment, there was an explosion, I was knocked into the next room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack

-Part 3: The Attack-

I could see Lady Madison lying on the floor not far from me. She was not conscious, and I was suddenly gripped by fear. I made my way over to her, praying that she was still alive. I could see that she was breathing from the rise and fall of her chest, but, I feared that, with the blow to the head that she had taken, she may still not awake. I said her name, quietly, at first.

"Lady Madison."

She did not respond. I said her name a second time, louder this time.

"Lady Madison."

I was growing more concerned by the moment. I had never feared something so much in my life as I did in that moment. I shook her gently, attempting again to wake her.

"Lady Madison. Please." I said, watching her face for any signs of life. This time, she stirred, and her crystal blue eyes opened. She looked up at me with confusion on her face.

"Thor. What...?" she said, slowly sitting up. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Lady Madison." I said, "I am... relieved to see that you are alright." I touched her shoulder gently. There are no words to describe how relieved I was to see that she was alright.

"Thank you. But, what's...?" she started, but she must have remembered after a moment what had just happened as a look of realization crossed her face.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"I believe I saw Iron Man and Captain Rogers go off in that direction." I said, pointing, "As for the others, I know not." She looked around.

"Man, that explosion really trashed the place." she said. I was confused as to what she meant by this. I had never heard this before, and I assumed that it was a human phrase. I felt slightly foolish for not comprehending this, but we do not speak as such in Asgard. She must have realized this after a moment, because her face lit up with realization.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you. It's a saying we humans use sometimes. Trashed the place. It means it destroyed the place." she explained to me. That made sense. Though the way she spoke was strange to me sometimes, I enjoyed hearing it.

"Ah. I understand. It did just that." I said. She looked slightly embarrased.

"Sorry, Thor. I didn't mean to confuse you. I need to learn to think before I talk." she apologized. She was so kind. She need not apologize as she had done nothing wrong. She was only speaking as she naturally did.

"Nay. There is no need to apologize." I told her.

"Thanks." she said, smiling.

"Are you able to stand?" I asked her. I stood and offered my hand to her.

"Yeah. I think I'm good." she said, though she took my hand and allowed me to help her up. Her hand felt so small in mine, though she had a strong grip.

"And, Thor, you don't have to call me Lady Madison. You can drop the 'Lady'." she said. I had always thought that to be the respectful way of addressing her. But, she wanted me to address her by her first name? Did that mean that she was beginning to think of me as a friend? Or was that too much to hope for?

"Just Madison, then?" I asked.

"Just Madison is great." she said, smiling.

"As you wish, Madison." I said, smiling back at her. It was strange adressing her by her first name, but, it also felt good, as if we were becoming closer. Though, maybe it was just my Asgardian way of thinking. Maybe it meant nothing to humans. At that moment, we heard a loud roar echo throughout the helicarrier.

"Is that? No. It can't be..." Madison said, "Is that... the Hulk?"

"It would seem so." I said. Madison was likely correct. Though, I had never encountered The Hulk, it seemed the most likely scenario.

"This is exactly what Loki wanted." Madison said. We were able to hear loud crashing sounds coming from the next room.

"That sounds bad." Madison said. I broke through the wall, tackling Hulk, who it seemed was just about to attack Black Widow.

"We are not your enemies, Banner. Try to think." I said to Hulk, who was trying to smash his hand down onto me. I was barely holding it back with my hands. Hulk punched me using his other hand, and sent me crashing through yet another wall into another room.

"Thor!"

I heard Madison yelling for me, and I saw her enter the room. I continued battling The Hulk until a smaller aircraft appeared and began firing a barrage of bullets at The Hulk. I knew that it was best if I took cover, but, I also knew that I had to protect Madison. I dove behind something, covering Madison with my body as I did so. If any bullets made their way to us, they would strike me first. After a moment, I heard the Hulk let out a roar, and then, a crashing sound. Then, the room was silent. I knew that the danger had passed, and I moved myself off of Masison. I looked at her for a moment, lost in those crystal blue eyes.

"Madison, are you unharmed?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thank you." she said, "You protected me." It was at that moment that I knew that I wanted to protect her always.

"Of course. And, you are most welcome." I said, smiling at her. We stood and walked down the hall to where Loki was being held prisoner. We wanted to be sure that he had not escaped. When we arrived, the door to the cell was opening. My only thought was that I could not allow Loki to escape. He had caused too much pain to too many people already. I could not allow him to harm anyone else.

"No!" I yelled, tackling Loki, or, at least, what we had believed to be Loki. The figure disappeared, revealing itself to have been just one of Loki's illusions. The door to the cell closed, imprisoning me inside.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" said the real Loki, who was standing on the opposite side of the room. Madison threw a knife that grazed the top of Loki's head. I looked at her, silently pleading for her not to get involved. As skilled as she was, she was no match for Loki. But, she did not meet my gaze. Her blue eyes were focused on the task at hand, on the enemy before her, just as a proper warrior.

"Stop." she said. Loki turned to look at her, smiling.

"Well, well. What have we here?" he said, walking over to her. I pounded on the glass.

"Leave her out of this, brother!" I yelled. I knew that he would not listen to me, but I hoped that I could distract him, that he would be so focused on me that he would leave Madison alone. I was desperate and out of options. I felt helpless, something I had never felt before. I could only imagine what Loki would do to her, and I could do nothing to save the woman I had come to care about so much... no, the woman I had come to love. I had known it all along, but, I tried to lie to myself, to deny it. After Jane Foster broke my heart, I had sworn to never love a human again, that it would only bring me pain. But, I could deny it no longer. I was in love with Madison Koehler, whether she felt the same or not. Loki looked to me, then to Madison again.

"I remember you. My brother seems quite fond of you." Loki said to her, then, turning around to look to at me, "What is is about these mortal women you love so much?" Loki walked up to her, pinning her against the wall. She seemed unafraid. Intelligent as she was, she must have known that Loki would kill her or worse. So, was she just trying to appear unafraid, or did she have something planned? Either way, all I could do was watch helplessly, frustrated at how little help I was able to offer.

"Maybe, I should just find out." Loki said, grinning devilishly. I pounded on the glass of the cell again.

"Loki!" I yelled angrily. Loki ignored me, grabbing Madison by the neck, choking her, "As much as I would love to see my dear brother squirm if I did such a thing to you, alas, you are not worth my time. I would much rather just kill you here while my brother is forced to watch as I do. Then, I'll kill him. Say goodbye, wench." At that moment, Madison pulled a knife from her belt and thrust it hard into Loki's side. Had that been her strategy all along, to catch Loki off guard, and then strike. But, what then? She had to know that she could not take on Loki alone.

"The name is Madison. Don't forget it, you son of a bitch." she said. Loki let go of her, and she kicked him, knocking him off of his feet.

"Damn you!" Loki said. I could see the surprise on my brother's face. I'm sure he never imagined that a human woman would be so clever as to be able to catch him off guard. He had obviously underestimated her and let his guard down. She walked over to the panel that was in control of the cell. Was that her plan, to free me?

"Alright. Let's get you out of there." she said. But, before she was able to do anything, and before I was able to warn her, Loki walked up behind her and knocked her unconscious. He then looked to me and smiled.

"She has spirit, this one." he said. I pounded on the glass once more.

"Loki, if you harm her in any way..." I said.

"Her? Should you not worry about yourself first?" Loki said. He approached the panel which controlled the cell.

"Humans think us immortal. Let's test that theory, shall we?" he said. At that moment, we heard a voice from the other direction.

"Step away from that control panel, please."

In the doorway stood the man known as Agent Phil Coulson. He was holding a large weapon of some sort.

"Do you like this? We made it when you sent the destroyer to New Mexico. Even I don't know what it does." Agent Coulson said. Unfortunately, the Loki with the gun aimed at him was not the real Loki, but an imposter. The real Loki appeared behind Agent Coulson, stabbing him in the chest.

"No!" I yelled. From the nature of the wound, I could see that it was, or would soon be, fatal. My sense of guilt worsened. Was he to be yet another human to die because of me? And, my friend, Eric Selvig? No doubt, Loki had chosen to take him because of me. It could not have been a coincidence. And, what of Madison? I was certain that Loki would not let her live. All of these things were because of me. Loki walked over to the panel, and dropped the cell, of course, with me inside it. As luck would have it, I was able to use Mjolnir to break through the glass and escape the cell before it landed in the shards of metal. I landed in a large field with Mjolnir landing on the ground not far from me. I walked over to where Mjolnir had landed, and paused for a moment. Loki had caused yet more people pain in his quest for revenge apon me. He had hurt so many already. Now, my allies, people that I consider friends. Eric Selvig, Phil Coulson, and possibly Madison. I was filled with a rage like I had never felt before. From that moment on, I was determined to do whatever it took to stop Loki. Never again would he harm innocent people or friends of mine. This was because of me, therefore I had to stop this. With Mjolnir in hand, I flew back into the city to confront Loki.


End file.
